


Passion's Truth

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Chains, Community: 1_million_words, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy finally faces the truth.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Passion's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Passion's Truth  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,140  
>  **Summary:** Buffy finally faces the truth.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'daddy kink' on my kink card for 1_million_words

  
made for me by teragramm

“Do you remember that night at the Bronze when I was behind you and I ran my hands up the back of your leg to your....” Her harsh groaned drowned out the rest of his words as he slid his hand beneath her short skirt.

“Oh god.” Buffy moaned and pulled against the chains holding her causing them to rattle loudly in the darkness.

A wickedly evil smile, one she couldn’t see graced Spike’s face. “Not quite.” As his fingers shredded the skimpy material that passed for panties he leaned forward to put his mouth against her ear. “You were so wet.” His finger delved into her, becoming slick with her juices. “Like you are now.” He pushed his finger deeper inside of her; his tongue traced the shell of her ear. “You tried to deny the passion between us, you fought so hard not to enjoy my touch but you couldn’t resist. You came beneath my fingers whispering my name while your friends were ignorant to what you were allowing me, begging me to do.” His thumb grazed her clit as he continued to torment her with the truth. “Passion burns between us, slayer. You can’t...”

Buffy swallowed another moan. “What’s between us isn’t passion, Spike. There’s nothing between us. No desire, nothing.” She mentally stomped down on the denial those words brought to mind. 

“Really?” He slid his other hand around her until he cupped her sex, the palm of his hand rubbed against her clit as he spoke. “This seems pretty passionate to me.”

Buffy’s eyes widened as a gasp escaped her. It took all of her strength not to beg. “You had to chain me up just to be able to...” She closed her eyes as another finger glided inside of her. Desire swirled deep inside as fire rushed through her veins.

“As much as it might pain me to admit it.. but you and I both know that you let me chain you up, Slayer.” Spike scraped his teeth against the side of her neck. “I couldn’t do this unless you really wanted me to.”

“That’s not true. I fought...” Buffy shivered as she struggled against the chains and the truth of his words holding her in place.

He removed his fingers and took a step away from her. “Well, if that’s the way you really feel.” Spike slid his hand up her arm to reach for the shackle locked on her wrist. “I’ll let you go.”

She wasn’t about to admit it but him letting her go was the last thing she wanted but he should know that without her having to say a word. “Spike.” Buffy twisted until his hand fell away from her arm. With a whimper she pushed back towards him as far as the chains would allow.

Spike ran his hand along her backside in a teasing caress but made no other move to get any closer. He smiled at the tremors his light touch had caused. “You didn’t fight me, Slayer and we both know the truth of it. Just like you didn’t that night high above the dance floor. You wanted my touch, you pushed back into it, encouraging me to go on.” With one last caress he stopped touching her. “Is that what you still want, Slayer? Do you want me to make you feel good, to make you come so hard you forget everything?”

Another whimper escaped her and echoed around the room. “Please.” She couldn’t tell him what she wanted but surely he could tell, couldn’t he? Her nipples were taut, her chest heaved and she was wetter than she had been in a very long time. _Wasn’t that enough?_

He moved closer until he was sure she could almost feel him against her back. “No.” His voice was low in the darkness.

“What do you want from me, Spike?” The question slipped between clenched teeth.

He leaned forward and scraped his fangs against her shoulder, a little rough but not enough to break the skin to reach the rich slayer blood he craved. “What do you think I want?” 

Buffy stiffened even as anticipation coursed through her veins. “Spike.” She hoped his name came out in a warning growl but she had the awful suspicion it was more of a plea. For what she didn’t want to consider.

“Don’t worry, Slayer.” Spike thrust his hips against her until he was sure she could feel how hard she made him. “Although, I want your blood with every fiber of my being; it’s only a small part of what I want from you.”

The chains rattled again as she pulled against them and clenched her hands into fists and repeated, “What do you want?”

“Everything.” He traced a path across her shoulder with his tongue. “But right now I just want you to call me Daddy.” 

“What?” Buffy couldn’t have been more shocked.

“It’s a game. And like all games it has rules. You do what I tell you and you get rewarded but if you disobey you get punished.” Spike slipped his hands down the front of his pants to adjust himself. Just the thought of punishing Buffy had his cock rock hard and aching.

“You want to punish me?”

Spike swallowed hard, thankful the darkness hid the eagerness that must show on his face at the thought. “Only if you’re bad.” _Who was he kidding? He’d love to punish her bad or not._ “Don’t worry. As long as you remember to call me Daddy you’re okay.” He cupped her breasts in his hands, his fingers worrying the taut buds. “Do you want to play?”

_Yes, she did. More than anything._ Her back arched as she pushed back against him moaning his name, “Spike.” 

He pinched her nipples hard until she screamed.

“Daddy!”

“Good girl.” Spike placed hot, moist kisses down the side of her neck to her shoulder, his fingers gently caressed her aching nipples. “You really don’t need all of these clothes.” Not that there was a lot of them to begin with. From what she always chose to wear Buffy had a less is more attitude when it came to her clothes. And he liked it that way.

Without another word Spike took a step back, turned on a lamp before he ripped her clothes from her body, smiling with savage delight as the pieces fell to the floor. 

Spike leaned back against the wall behind him so he could admire the view. Chained, with her naked body bathed in the soft glow she was beyond breathtaking. A possessive growl escaped him. This was the way the slayer should always be. Her hands chained above her, her body naked and trembling, her nipples taut and her eyes almost daring him to take her. But only for him.

As he stared Spike quickly removed his clothes. “Watch me.” He demanded before he ran his hand down his chest, past his stomach until his fingers slid through the curls at the base of his cock. 

Buffy couldn’t take her eyes off of him if she wanted to and she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to miss a second of Spike touching himself.

“Do you like watching Daddy”? A low hiss escaped through clenched teeth as he gripped his cock and began stroking, slow and steady. 

She nodded her head eagerly.

Spike didn’t even try to hide the grin. “Is this what you want?” He pulled faster until the head of his cock glistened with beads of precum.

“Please.” Her hips moved in circles. He was driving her crazy. She wanted to push his hands away and use her mouth. But the chains held her fast. She couldn’t touch him, she couldn’t even touch herself.

There was no way he could have heard her right. She knew the rules, he’d made sure of it and yet... Spike glared at her. “What did you say?”

For a minute Buffy wasn’t sure why Spike sounded angry but then she realized her mistake and rushed to fix it. “Please, Daddy.”

“That’s better.” Spike pushed away from the wall, walked behind her and slid his hands around her waist tugging her close until the thick head his cock was poised at her slick entrance.

He gripped her hips with both hands and pushed his cock deep inside of her. As her muscles gripped him, his eyes almost rolled back in his head. “You’re so tight.” He mumbled against her shoulder as he thrust deeper and deeper. A harsh growl rumbled in his chest. “Damn, you’re so wet. Do you have any idea what this does to me? I could fuck you forever and never want to stop.”

_That sounded good to her._ Buffy pushed back against him groaning loudly as she met him thrust for thrust. 

With one hand gripping her hip and his cock thrusting inside of her; the fingers of his other hand swirled over her swollen clit. Slow, tiny circles, barely there but just enough to drive her insane ripped whimpers of pleasure from her throat. He applied a little more pressure against her bundle of nerves his fingers moving faster and faster until her whimpers gave way to a loud moan that echoed around them.

Buffy, her head thrown back against his shoulder, bit her lip to keep from screaming. Flames licked her body, crashing through her, burning every cell in its wake. It was too much, it was pleasure, it was pain. She swallowed hard. It was agony. There was nothing she could do, she could only submit to the pleasurable torture bombarding her body.

"Please, Daddy, Please." Buffy couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips. She was desperate to come.

As Spike jerked her even closer the chains rattled and bit into her skin on the point of pain but it didn't matter. All that matter was the feel of Spike sliding in and out of her and her orgasm that hovered just out of reach.

“Shhh.” Spike whispered against the back of her neck. “Be a good girl for Daddy.” His fingers practically flew across her clit, faster and faster. His grip on her hip tightened, his nails almost breaking the skin as he began to thrust harder, faster, deeper. The almost obscene sound of his balls slapping against her echoed loudly in the room.

Buffy began to tremble harder, her skin grew tight, pinpricks of pleasure danced down her spine as her orgasm grew closer. "Daddy." She whimpered as she wiggled her ass against him. "Please."

With the sound of her pleas in his ears Spike could feel himself drawing close. "Come for Daddy."

That was all it took for the damn inside of Buffy to finally break. Lights burst behind her eyes as her orgasm overtook her and she screamed. "Daddy!"

The muscles inside of her tightening around his cock coupled with the ripples that shook her caused his control to snap. He gripped her hips in both hands as he plunged in and out, harder and faster until his orgasm ripped through his body and he roared his release.

He loomed behind her, his fingers still gripped her hips. "What do we say now, baby girl?"

Buffy stood with her head down, her body shaking and gasping for breath but somehow she knew what she was supposed to say. "Thank you, Daddy."

He nuzzled her neck. "You're welcome, baby." He was so proud of her but on the other hand he had really hoped she would have made a mistake so he could punish her. _There was always next time._ A wicked smile spread across his face as the cheery thought ran through his mind.

Now came the true test. When he unchained her would she run like she always did denying the passion between them or would she stay and accept the truth of what they shared?

Spike sighed deeply as he moved to stand in front of her. Slowly, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he raised his hands and carefully undid the chains holding her in place. 

As the chains fell to the floor time stood still as they stared into each other’s eyes. In that moment if he’d had breath Spike would have held it as he waited for her reaction.

Buffy could no longer deny the passion between them. “What happens now?”

He couldn’t hide the relief he felt. “Whatever you want to happen, luv.”

She leaned closer, her nipples caressing his bare chest as she whispered in his ear what she had wanted to do earlier.

A huge grin threatened to split his face. “Really?”

With a mischievous smile Buffy nodded her head.

“Well, then. Whatever baby wants...” Without another word he took her by the hand and led her to the bed.


End file.
